In recent years, communication systems of a cellular scheme such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) have been widely used. In the communication systems of the cellular scheme, a wireless resource used for wireless communication is assigned to a terminal apparatus.
In the assignment of the wireless resource, a channel state between a base station and the terminal apparatus is considered. Specifically, in the LTE, channel state information (CSI) on a channel state between an evolved node B (eNB) and user equipment (UE) is considered. The CSI is provided for the eNB by the UE.
Moreover, as technology related to the assignment of the wireless resource, there has been disclosed, in a digital cordless telephone system, technology for assigning a call channel on the basis of statistical data (number of assignments) of call channel assignment (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).